The Past, The Present, and The Near Future
by lovely music
Summary: What if after the Cullens' left Bella she got changed and left.Disappeared and pretty much went poof and was never found. well ill tell you what
1. I kissed a girl

**Hey**!!! **This is my cool twilight story that i hope you like it! So let's go to Jasper for the disclaimer! **

***Jasper comes out of the magical door*Jasper-Kitsune doesnt own us! But she does own sum charecters.**

**

* * *

** Lights flashing. Music pounding. Suddenly it was all queit. The voice of a female rang out and said," Hello and welsome to club Analeise! Now i introduce mad'am Flamingo!" It all went black and the stage lit up in pink flames. A women not but nineteen stepped out from behind the curtains. Her red hair curling around her head. She wore a pink tube top and a pink skirt that ended at her knee's and pink stiletto heels. She walked to the microphone and music started playing and she spoke.

"This was never the way I planned  
Not my intention  
I got so brave, drink in hand  
Lost my discretion

It's not what  
I'm used to  
Just wanna try u on  
I'm curious for you  
Caught my attention

I kissed a girl and I liked it  
The taste of her cherry chapstick  
I kissed a girl just to try it  
I hope my boyfriend don't mind it  
It felt so wrong  
It felt so right  
Don't mean I'm in love tonight  
I kissed a girl and I liked it  
I liked it

No I don't even know your name  
It doesn't matter  
You're my expiramental game  
Just human nature

It's not what  
Good girls do  
Not how they should behave  
My head gets  
So confused  
Hard to obey

I kissed a girl and I liked it  
The taste of her cherry chapstick  
I kissed a girl just to try it  
I hope my boyfriend don't mind it  
It felt so wrong  
It felt so right  
Don't mean I'm in love tonight  
I kissed a girl and I liked it  
I liked it

Us girls we are so magical  
Soft skin, red lips, so kissable  
Hard to resist so touchable  
Too good to deny it  
Ain't no big deal, it's innocent

I kissed a girl and I liked it  
The taste of her cherry chapstick  
I kissed a girl just to try it  
I hope my boyfriend don't mind it  
It felt so wrong  
It felt so right  
Don't mean I'm in love tonight  
I kissed a girl and I liked it  
I liked it."

The music stopped and applause exploded through out the room. The women waved and left the stage. The announcer came on and said," Up next we have ......."

* * *

**Cliffy!! I hope you liked it. I know It's short and all and youve learned jack about it but it builds up through the chapters yah know lol please reveiw!!**


	2. untouched thinking

**Hi! I know that you have been waiting or at least i hope so.** **So here it is! Now to Bella for the disclaimer!**

***Bella walks out of my oh so magical door*This person does not own twilight!**

**

* * *

**

_"Up next we have....._Mademoiselle mocking bird!" A beautiful teenager walks out from behind the curtain's. Her long black, electric blue, and silver hair floating around her head, neck, and shoulder's, while laying still to her knee's. Her cat like icey blue eye's surrounded by a purple mask. Her big chest covered by a skin tight black and purple corset. From her lower hip's to mid thigh covered by a black leather mini-skirt. Her feet adorned by knee high black kitten heel boot's. She strutted slowly to the mic and said," Hello puppies and kitten's welcome to my world!" The whole place goes black. Everyone starts whispering frantically. Light purple and deep purple light's shine above then now. Mocking Bird says's" I hope you like your stay in my world! It's a short stay yet so much fun, but I must say this before I start. You may not want to leave after me. Next we have 's and you wouldn't want to miss her. So let's get it started! Hit it!"

"Comparisons are easily done  
Once you've had a taste of perfection  
Like an apple hanging from a tree  
I picked the ripest one  
I still got the seed

You said move on  
Where do I go  
I guess second best  
Is all I will know

Cause when I'm with him  
I am thinking of you  
Thinking of you  
What you would do if  
You were the one  
Who was spending the night  
Oh I wish that I  
Was looking into your eyes

You're like an Indian summer  
In the middle of winter  
Like a hard candy  
With a surprise center  
How do I get better  
Once I've had the best  
You said there's  
Tons of fish in the water  
So the waters I will test

He kissed my lips  
I taste your mouth  
He pulled me in  
I was disgusted with myself

Cause when I'm with him  
I am thinking of you  
Thinking of you  
What you would do if  
You were the one  
Who was spending the night  
Oh I wish that I  
Was looking into...

You're the best  
And yes I do regret  
How I could let myself  
Let you go  
Now the lesson's learned  
I touched it I was burned  
Oh I think you should know

Cause when I'm with him  
I am thinking of you  
Thinking of you  
What you would do if  
You were the one  
Who was spending the night  
Oh I wish that I  
Was looking into your eyes  
Looking into your eyes  
Looking into your eyes  
Oh won't you walk through  
And bust in the door  
And take me away  
Oh no more mistakes  
Cause in your eyes I'd like to stay..."

She curtsied and said," Now I must thank you for being here and I will be singing one more song. With of course most of you should know!! I wil sing it alone though two females sing it! So here it is!!!"

"I go ooh ooh, you go ah ah  
L-l-l-la, ah l-l-l-la  
I can la, la, la, l-la, la  
I wanna, wanna, wanna get, get, get what I want, don't stop

Give me, give me, give me what you got, got  
'Cause I can't wait, wait, wait anym-more, more, more  
Don't even talk about the consequence  
'Cause right now you're the only thing  
That's making any sense to me

And I don't give a damn what they say, what they think, think  
'Cause you're the only one who's on my mind  
I'll never ever let you leave me  
I'll try to stop time for ever, never wanna hear you say goodbye  
Bye, bye

I feel so untouched and I want you so much  
That I just can't resist you, it's not enough to say that I miss you  
I feel so untouched right now, need you so much  
Somehow I can't forget you, I've gone crazy from the moment I met you

Untouched  
And I need you so much

See you, breathe you, I want to be you  
Ah l-l-la, ah l-l-l-la  
You can take, take, t-take, take time, time  
To live, live the way you gotta, gotta live your life

Give me, give me, give me all of you, you, don't be scared  
I'll see you through the lonely nights of wanting more, more, more  
Don't even think about what's right or wrong or wrong or right  
'Cause in the end it's only you and me

And no one else is gonna be around  
To answer all the questions left behind  
And you and I are meant to be so even if the world falls down today  
You've still got me to hold you up, up  
And I will never let you down, down

I feel so untouched and I want you so much  
That I just can't resist you, it's not enough to say that I miss you  
I feel so untouched right now, need you so much  
Somehow I can't forget you, I've gone crazy from the moment I met you

Untouched, un  
Untouched  
Untouched, un  
Untouched

Untouched, un  
Ah l-l-la, ah l-l-l-la  
Untouched  
Ah l-l-la, ah l-l-l-la

I feel so untouched and I want you so much  
That I just can't resist you, it's not enough to say that I miss you  
I feel so untouched right now, need you so much  
Somehow I can't forget you, I've gone crazy from the moment I met you

I feel so untouched and I want you so much  
That I just can't resist you, it's not enough to say that I miss you  
I feel so untouched right now, need you so much  
Somehow I can't forget you, I've gone crazy from the moment I met you

Untouched, un  
Untouched  
Untouched, un."

'Thank you so very much! Now we all must take a break so five minutes and 's will be up!" Mocking Bird bowed and danced of the stage. She quickly sat down somewhere. Then a female ran past her and onto the stage. The person stopped right before being on the stage and said"......

* * *

**I hope you liked it!! It took me a while but I got stuck on the song's. Please review. Also I'm taking two characters! I need help badly! Ive used all my normal characters on the other stories and I want someone new. So just fill out this:**

**Name:**

**Hair:**

**Style(like emo, punk, prep. That kind of stuff):**

**eyes:**

**body:**

**Tall or short:**

**likes:**

**dislikes:**

**and b-day and b-day present:**

**If I don't choose you it doesn't mean I don't like you it mean's I just don't think your person suit's the roles k? Also if I don't choose you. I will easily offer you a role in one of my other stories or one of my future stories. So thanks for reading!  
**


End file.
